Proxy
Merc Overview Fast and deadly with a Shotgun, her Proximity Mines can be rapidly dropped to delay, damage and deal death to the enemy. Proxy has higher interaction speed than any other class (except for Bushwhacker and Fletcher who have an even interaction speed) when it comes to repairing, planting or disarming. This interaction speed does not seem to have any effect on drug/emp delivering. Her higher run speed, combined with her interaction speed make her an ideal class for objective rush. Profile Quick-witted, impatient, naturally competitive, Proxy thrives under pressure. A native Londoner, she saved her family from the Dirty Bomb contamination by swiftly improvising a CBRN filtration system from bin liners, a domestic vacuum cleaner, and duct tape. She's proved just as resourceful on the battlefield, making her one of the most in-demand combat engineers working today. Proxy is a Glass Cannon: fast, agile, and particularly deadly around corners, near bottlenecks and indoors. Her Proximity Mines can be rapidly dropped to delay, damage and deal death to the enemy. She should always stay mobile, avoiding enemy fire rather than engaging in protracted firefights. Abilities Proximity Mines Proxy can throw these self-arming mines down every 20s anywhere in the battlefield. Once armed after a few seconds, they will detonate when triggered by an enemy within 4.8m and will deal a maximum of 180 damage if not avoided. These are incredibly useful for setting traps and covering unprotected routes. Laying mines in high-traffic areas can be problematic as they can be subjected to blind barrages from characters like Nader or Skyhammer which can easily trip a mine without any enemies nearby, effectively wasting it. Weapons Primaries * Hochfir * Remburg 7 * Hollunds 880 (Default) Secondaries * DE .50 * MP400 (Default) * Tølen MP Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife * Cricket Bat (Default) * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts XP Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * You even go near my mines and it's goodnight. * Come back supper, with a smile. Upon starting a match: * Nice choice! * Well picked! * Present and correct! Upon killing an enemy: * You ain't half got a ticket on you. Upon killing multiple enemy with a mine: * Sick! Upon killing/finishing an enemy with a melee attack: * Bat-solutely! (A play on words with "Bat" and "absolutely", this taunt can be said when using the knife or Cricket Bat) * You really know how to bowl a maiden over. * Bat-tack! (A play on words with "Bat" and "attack") Upon killing three enemies in one life: * Three of ya down, and I'm still dancing! * I've killed three of you, and not a hair out of place Trivia * Like the other objective specialists (Bushwhacker, Fletcher, and possibly Turtle) the device that she uses to quickly plant and defuse C4s has the words "TechNoob" written on the top * Proxy's founder card is quite different from her standard model. Her hair is bright orange, instead of brunette, and her signature welder's mask is replaced with welder's goggles * Proxy is the only merc who has the cricket bat as the default melee weapon * According to the update of 2013 of Dirty Bomb, Proxy's real name is Lisa "Proxy" Wells along with Bushwhacker's real name is Clive "T-Rat" Fitzmorgan. "Thread: DIRTY BOMB UPDATE: Version 16895." Splash Damage and WarChest Forums RSS. 28 Feb. 2013. Web. 16 Oct. 2015. <http://forums.warchest.com/showthread.php/35010-DIRTY-BOMB-UPDATE-Version-16895> (Archive.org). * According to IMDb, Proxy is voice by Katie Lyons. * During the Rogue en Vogue event, Proxy was one of the suspects chosen in the first week, alongside Arty, Nader, and Sawbonez. Beta Info N/A References Category:Objective Specialist